Girl Sora Stories
by The Forgotten Poet
Summary: A series of one-shot fem!Sora stories that pop into my head.  They're not all related, or even in order, if they are, but give them a chance.
1. Chapter 1

A series of one-shot fem!Sora stories that pop into my head.

Why fem!Sora? Well, that's easy: there's not enough fem!Sora, in my opinion, so I'm trying to rectify that with these.

Hope you guys like them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters portrayed...damn it.

* * *

"I just can't believe you guys," Jiminy said, jumping down from Goofy's hat.

"A-hyuck," Goofy stopped, looking at the cricket curiously "whaddaya mean, Jiminy?"

Riku and Donald had also stopped to watch the bug.

Jiminy placed his hands on his hips "I can't believe you guys would just abandon Sora like that" he said with a huff.

Goofy seemed to deflate a little under the hard stare being directed at him.

Riku had tensed, while Donald tried to reason with their tiny companion "you know the king's orders, Jiminy, we have to stay with the key-"

"I very much doubt your king would agree to you guys abandoning a friend like that," Jiminy interrupted, rounding on the duck, who squawked a startled "wha-"

Riku, meanwhile, had started to turn away, when- "and you," Jiminy's voice addressed him.

Slowly, the silver-haired boy turned back to fix the cricket with a harsh stare of his own, which had no affect on the angry insect whatsoever "what?"

"You"re supposed to be Sora's best friend," Riku's hand tightened around the keyblade "how could you, of all people, turn your back on her?"

"Easy," the teen turned back around "the same way she turned her back on me and Kairi, like we were nothing to her."

"Now, that isn"t true-"

"What would you know, you worthless bug?" Riku whirled around, his eyes flashing angrily "what would you know about whether she abandoned us or not?"

"Well, that's easy," Jiminy stated, not backing down "unlike you, I listened to my friend."

"See? That, right there, that's proof that she doesn't care about us," Riku shouted, jabbing his finger at the cricket.

Jiminy blinked, perplexed "What?"

"You called her your friend," Riku growled, staring him down, Goofy and Donald exchanging concerned glances behind his back "if she didn't desert us, then why does she have new friends?"

"Uh, cuz she's friendly?" Goofy guessed, resulting in Donald elbowing him in the side.

Jiminy tugged on his coat nervously "I-I don't understand the issue here, Riku," he started "just because Sora has some new friends, she's abandoned you?"

Riku said nothing, only stared at the cricket.

"Does that mean Sora's not allowed to have friends other than you and Kairi?"

"That's right," Riku said viciously, making the other three flinch "she was just fine with Kairi and me, in fact, she was perfect with just me. But no," he spun around, throwing his hands up, making Donald and Goofy jump back, lest they get hit by the keyblade "she had to go make new friends, because we weren't enough, I-" he choked slightly, lowering his hands "I wasn't good enough."

The other three stared at him for a few seconds, before Jiminy reached into his inner coat pocket.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he sighed, catching Donald and Goofy's attention.

"Jiminy..?"

They watched him hop over and around the silver-haired teen, journal in hand.

When he stood before him, he laid the leather-bound book at the teen's feet.

"And what is that?" Riku asked, finding something to latch onto for anger.

Again, Jiminy sighed, bowing his head in..shame?

"It's a diary I had been keeping for Sora," he explained, looking at the floor.

Riku blinked, as the other two looked at each other, all of them confused.

"She told me she used to keep one, back on your guys' island," Jiminy started, fiddling with his hands "but she didn't want to get a new one, because she wouldn't know where to stash it from Donald-"

"What!"

"-so I decided I would let her use one of mine and I could be her diary keeper," Jiminy finished.

Riku just stared at the tiny blue book, his eyes spacey.

"A-hyuck," Goofy came closer to look at the cricket "but, Jiminy, that means you just betrayed Sora, doesn't it?"

"Oh, I know," Jiminy took off his hat to mess with "and I feel just awful about it, but," he paused, putting his hat back on his head "but, this is the last time I do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm gonna listen to my heart and go back to the friend I abandoned and apologize for being such a bad friend."

He looked at Riku, who was still staring at the tiny book, now in his hand

"And, you, young man," the cricket placed his hands on his hips "I could care less if you read the diary or not, but you could at least see things from Sora's point of view, instead of acting like an immature child," Riku gritted his teeth "I wonder what she saw in you, since you believe some witch over your supposed best friend."

Jiminy looked to the other two, who shiied away from his disappointed look, before hopping away from the trio to find his friend.

* * *

"Look out!" Sora cried, instinctively moving to defend her companion.

Before Beast could react and turn, Sora had leapt between him and the small shadow, crying out, as its claws slashed at her shoulder.

She fell to the side, Beast leaping over her to slash back at the Heartless, destroying it.

He turned back to look at Sora, who looked back, a sheepish smile on her lips "Sorry," Beast huffed at her apology.

With no more Heartless around to distract them, Sora carefully sat up, wincing and clutching at her bleeding shoulder, to look through her pockets for a potion.

"Sora!"

Said brunette opened one blue eye to see Jiminy Cricket hopping down the corridor to her wounded form "Jiminy.."

"Sora," the insect stopped to catch his breath, hands on his knees.

"Jiminy, what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry, Sora," he said, straightened up and looked at Sora imploringly "I abandoned you and gave your diary to Riku, but, please, _please_ forgive me Sora."

When Sora just continued to stare at him, the cricket clasped his hands together and fell to his knees "Please, Sora, you gotta believe me," he begged "I didn't want to leave you alone and I certainly didn't want to give away your diary to our enemy, but he was so cold and acting like a spoiled child who always had to be right, I just-I-"

A gloved hand appearing in front of him, palm up, made Jiminy stop, looking up.

The smile and misty eyes on Sora's face stunned the insect, as he climbed onto her hand.

The brunette brought him up to her face and placed a kiss on his cheek "Thanks, Jiminy."

Jiminy's face reddened and he cleared his throat, embarrassed "D-don't mention it, Sora," he rocked on his feet a couple times "That's what friends are for."

Again, Sora smiled, before Beast made his presence known again "We should keep moving."

"Right," Jiminy hopped onto Sora's uninjured shoulder, settling himself in her hood, as Sora finally found a potion to drink.

With the scratches healed, though blood still stained her clothes, she stood with her wooden sword in hand and followed her companion deeper into the castle.

* * *

Well, that's one down, now I gotta work on the others plaguing my brain.

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Second story! Yay!

Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters portrayed in the series...dammit.

* * *

A presence in his room made Riku stir in his sleep.

A familiar smell had his eyes snapping open and the teen sitting up.

Sea green eyes scanned his darkened bedroom, looking fo r the source of the stench.

Shuffling and clattering drew his attention to the area around the foot of his bed.

In an instant, Riku was out of his bed, keyblade in hand, and ready to fend off whatever Heartless that dared to enter his home.

What was there surprised him so much, he almost dropped his keyblade.

The figure was human in shape and completely black, with highlights of blue. Violet-black steam rose from the creature that was curled up on his floor, glowing yellow eyes staring blankly ahead.

The only reason Riku could even see it was because his floor was light in color.

Normally, he wouldn't hesitate to destroy a Heartless, as soon as he saw it, but this one was different.

Frightened.

Familiar..

"Sora?" he asked, trying to trace the lines of the face in the dark.

At the sound of her name, the brunette flinched, tucking herself into a tighter ball.

Way to Dawn disappeared form Riku's hand, as said teen knelt down before her "Sora? It's okay."

Sora's descent into such a state wasn't secret from the silver-haired teen, having once witnessed the transformation on their adventures.

But they were safe, now, home, able to relax and forget the things they went through, for a while.

So why had Sora tried to transform without a partner to draw power from?

Gently, Riku nudged the brunette out of her defensive position and upright, locking eyes with her.

"Sora," he whispered, cupping the shaded face "it's okay, you're safe, now," and hugged her "you're safe, come back to me."

The body in his arms shuddered, the smell of darkness fading some, to Riku's delight.

Pale lips touched a dark ear "You're safe, Sora, no longer in danger," he whispered, stroking her hair.

Again, he was answered with a shiver, the darkness fading more to reveal some color underneith.

"The threat is gone," Riku said to the darkness this time "recede and relinquish your host."

Sora stiffened now, leaning away from Riku.

The silver-haired teen kept his arms around her back, aqua eyes watching the shaded face.

The keyblade master was still in Riku's arms, head tilted back, glowing eyes staring straight over his head.

After a few seconds of blank staring, Sora's body shuddered violently and her mouth opened to take a deep, silent breath.

When she breathed out, Riku smiled.

As Sora exhaled, the darkness completely faded, revealing tan skin, cinnamon hair, and bright blue eyes.

These blue eyes blinked rapidly, looking around the dark room, before settling on Riku.

Said teen watched Sora's mind process that she was safe, as tears started to pool in those blue eyes.

Riku's brow furrowed in concern, one of his hands reaching up to wipe a tear away "Sora? What's wrong?"

The brunette said nothing, only throwing her arms around strong shoulders and burying her face into his neck, crying softly.

Riku hugged Sora tighter, shushing her and stroking her hair for five minutes, until her cries died down to hiccups, then sniffles.

Never did the older teen stop his movements, as the brunette clung to him, explaining why she had tried to transform.

Eventually, she started to fall asleep, exhausted from everything that had happened to her in such a short time.

"Shh," Riku soothed, kissing Sora's head, as her breathing evened out into sleep.

* * *

Mmm, the ending seemed much better in my head, what do you guys think?

And can you guess why Sora tried to transform, hmm? I was going to put it in the story, but I like this better, let you guys decide what happened to her.

Tell me your ideas, and would anybody be interested in betaing a couple of my stories? I seriously want an opinion on them, before I post.

Review, please!


End file.
